An Unlikely Pair
by Happy-go-lucky-chick
Summary: Brick is Townsville's most gruesome criminal, he is feared by all except a 6yr old girl. He has a nasty plan up his sleeve with her as his weapon.
1. An exploding escape

**This old man, he played one, he played knick-knack on my thumb with a knick-knack paddywhack give a dog a bone, this old man came running home.**

**

* * *

Just one thing. I don't read newspapers, buy newspapers, look at newspapers or even think about them! so im sorry if this beginning part doesn't seem real, i did my best.**

Title: An unlikely pair

**Newspaper**

**6 YR OLD GILR GONE MISSING?**

July 12th 2009 4:30, a family reported their 6yr old girl Blossom to be missing. The parents watched their child run onto her bus in the morning for school, the bus arrived in the afternoon when school was over but she did not return. The two parents called the school and were surprised to hear that she was never there, police are searching nonstop for this little girl. She has long red hair, pink eyes, and wore a giant red bow in her hair, if you have any information about this or have found this child please contact us.

* * *

The officer threw the newspaper down onto his desk then dipped his donut into a cup full of hot coffee. He sighed, the door opened and in walked another officer who was tall and slim. He jumped not noticing his assistant come in.

"Is there a problem Joe?"

"Good morning Peter, just finished reading the newspaper as always. Seems to be a missing little girl, I tell ya, these kids just can't stay still. One minute they're here, the next minute they're all the way in Canada! I say we leash'em."

They laughed. "So who do we have today?" asked Joe while taking a huge bite out of his jelly filled donut and drinking some coffee to wash it down. Peter slapped down a folder onto the small desk, his fingers slid out several papers. One of them had a photo attached. He gently undid the paper clip that kept them together and held the photo up for Joe to see. Joe clicked on a nearby lamp and sighed deeply at what he saw. It was a boy who looked around 17, he had short red hair sticking out of a red hat, he also had red eyes.

**"Brick" **he said bitterly

Peter frowned. Joe scammed through the papers not bothering to actually read any of them since they both knew what the boy was capable of. They were always locking him up because he always got put in jail. If it was his release day he would end up behind bars the very next day, either that or he would have found an escape. They were purely fed up with seeing him.

Joe shoved the papers back into the folder and moves it to the side. "Is he here?"

"He's in 27" answered Peter. Joe sat back into his chair and rested his arms on the side. "You should relax Peter, it's been a long day, get some stress off your mind."

Peter sighed, "I wish I could sir but I have more things I need to go finish, I'll see you this afternoon."

Joe waved then shifted the wheeled chair over to a computer where he began typing information. Peter grabbed a large pair of keys and walked out the door. The hall was dark, his finger turned a light switch up and the rusty metal jail cells met his eyes. He walked forward twirling the keys in his hands and whistling a song.

Criminals glared at him as he made his way past their cells, some even stuck hands out in attempts to grab him. He ignored them, it was their own faults they were here, not his.

At the end of the hall he walked through another door that led to another giant room of cells. Unlike the other room, this one belonged to only one criminal, their worst criminal. They always kept him apart from the others, it was too risky having him around them, they would be killed on the spot. Not even their finest guards could stop him from escaping.

But something seemed wrong, there were no guards in the room at this time. Peter himself felt uncomfortable having to go through this part of the building. _Where are the guards?_

He figured they had to go somewhere and would be right back. He made his way to the end of the hall and was just about to open the door when a beeping sound met his ear, followed by a screeching squeak.

A light drift flew by his feet and the squeak came again. His head turned slowly toward cell 27, his heart stopped at what he saw. It was the sound of a rust cell, the door was swaying back and forth. The room was opened. But not just any room…

**_His room_**

Peter knew he had locked it before he left, did he escape? Was _he_ still in there?

"You there?"

No answer…

His hand reached down to his waist and pulled out a large baton from his belt. He held it high in position while walking closer to the swaying door cell. "You better not be trying anything funny, if your in there you better stay there."

Still no answer…

With enough confidence he ran to the door and slammed it shut, but only to realize that no one was there. His eyes searched around the dark cell, it was definitely empty. Where was everyone? Maybe he did escape and they ran after him.

Peter sighed and lowered his keys. His head looked up when the sound of beeping was heard. Slowly he walked in, the beeping got louder, his walky-talky cut on and he jumped. He quickly unstrapped it from his belt and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Peter is that you?! Listen to me, you and Joe have to get out of the building now!!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Slow it down comrade, is there a problem?"

"Get out of the building!! Get out of—

The sound of yelling was heard in the background and the device went dead. Peter scratched his head. _What the heck was that all about?_

The beeping made a steady rhythm, he walked further in and saw what was making the noise. It was some sort of metal box with dozens of wires connected to it along with strange looking buttons. He stared at it like it was nothing he ever seen in his life. He poked it with his baton, it stopped beeping for a minute but continued again.

"Just what kinda prank is this?"

His fingers darted to a button that he wasn't familiar with. It beeped faster, he wanted it to stop so he pressed the same button again. The beeping increased, his eyes grew wide with fear, he felt his blood form into icicles, now he knew what it was.

"Oh.....shit....."

**BOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!!**

The entire building exploded with force so strong the ground shook. Everyone in the building died and anyone who was nearby died as well. Flames and ash sprinkled across the skies.

A buff looking security guard glared sad eyes watching the jail blow up. He was a good feet away so it didn't harm him, but he definitely saw and heard it happen. He put his walky-talky back onto his belt and turned around facing many other guards.

"They're too late" he told the men. They all sighed and looked down. "Aww, that's too bad. I kinda enjoyed finding ways to escape from those two idiots. Haha and they call themselves policeman."

They all turned hearing the devilish voice. The guard glared angry eyes. A dark figure with red eyes peered down at them from a grassy hill. "Hey I did you guys a favor! Now you can go find a happier job instead of this crappy one."

They growled, he smirked. The buff security guard looked back at his team. "What are you all standing there for!? GET HIM!!"

They all got their handcuffs ready, he rolled his eyes. "Come on guys why don't you let it go already? How about we make a deal? You let me go and none of you get hurt, deal?

Everyone charged at him. He shrugged, "don't say I didn't warn you."

He began dashing away with all the guards chasing after him. He dug into his pockets and grabbed two silver guns. His arms stretched in back of him with fingers on trigger, he never turned his head or stopped running. He listened for running shoes and mud then aimed in that direction and fired.

A mischievous smirk curled around his lips hearing the sound of screams and spilling blood. He kept firing backwards, men fell hard to the dirt ground, clutching their wounds. When his guns were all fired out he dropped them and grabbed a small remote from his red jacket. Only several more guards were left, his finger pressed the button hard.

**BAAAMMM!!**

The ground exploded under their feet, blood and guts dropped on top of the lifeless corpses, a large body of dust was all that was seen. He stopped running when the screams faded to silence. His fingers straightened his jacket.

The dust was clearing away. His eyes glimpsed at all the dead figures lying in the dirt. He wanted to make sure that no one was left alive. Everything was still, the breeze swayed his jacket and hair.

_A cough_

He quickly turned around. The head security guard was trying to sit up and escape, his right leg had been burned off during the explosion. Blood sank form his mouth as he coughed. The redhead smirked as he walked up to the injured man. He began yelling seeing the boy approach him.

"Stay away from me you monstrosity!! Look what you've done!!!"

He bend down and grabbed the man, stopping him from getting away. "Your siked about this? You haven't seen a thing old man."

He struggled to get away but was obviously getting weak form blood lost. The boy almost felt sad for the guy as he pulled a blade out of his pocket. "Don't act like you didn't see this coming, I told you guys to make a deal but would you listen? I don't think so."

He rested a foot on top of the man's stomach smiling evilly down at him. The man shook. "Thank god you fools are off my chest, I would have blown you all up sooner if that bomb didn't take decades for me to build. Before you join the others I'd like for you to state your final words, tell me, what's the code for the Townsville safe? I know you know."

The man gasped, why on earth would he tell this criminal about that? He quickly made up a lie. "It's 14567."

The boy chuckled darkly, "You better be telling me the truth. Let me warn you, if your lying not only are you ganna die, but I'll make sure to kill off your wife and children as well, followed by any other person you ever cared about. Don't even think I'm not serious. Am I making myself clear?"

He winced feeling the pressure of the sneaker on top of him, he loved his family more than anything in the world and he knew for a fact that this boy wasn't kidding around. He was nothing but cold hearted, he probably murdered his own family.

"Don't harm my family please! The real code is 2858179, I swear!"

He smirked. _The things people do for their loved ones. How amusing...._

"**Brick....**don't forget that name because you just might see me again. It's been fun old man, see ya."

He put the blade back in his pocket and put his foot down. The man watched him walk away, he looked around. Dead body parts, limbs, and pieces of flesh scattered on the grass and dirt. He was the only one alive, he felt his body get weaker. His one leg couldn't even move and there was no one around to help him.

He felt ashamed for telling one of Townsville's top secrets. But it was for his family, that made it ok right?

He dropped his head waiting for death to come upon him......

**

* * *

So? what do think! sorry about the gor =P i was ganna make it gorrier then it really is but decided to hold that off lol. Don't want any of you throwing up on your computer screens. I hope you all had an awesome Christmas cuz i did! I gots me a PlayStation3! yippy!**

**Oh yeah about my last story "Love at first Sight" i never thought you guys would be asking for more lol, when you say _continue _do you mean write about what happens next to Blossom? i really didn't mean for it to be a mystery, i thought that was the right way to end it but i'll try to create a sequel since you asked =) but for now REVIEW!!**


	2. Innocent meets arrogant

**This old man, he played two, he played kick-knack on my shoe with a knick-knack paddywhack give a dog a bone, this old man came running home.**

**

* * *

Aww thanks for the nice comments you guys, Shout-outs to you all! Oh yeah and _Canzie_ I do like writing Bloody stories, I like violence and trash talk as well =) Dunno if that makes me a bad person or not but I can't stop doing what I love X3 No I don't have anything against Brick, he's simply one of my favorite villains, lol.**

**As for your comment _Xviera Siramad_ no that was not a typo. I personally picture Brick in his teenage year. In PPGZ Blossom is 15 so I figured Brick was the same age but nah I made him older lol. I don't wanna get all hyped about age tho, if you cant picture him as that age than it's okay.**

**Geez I talk way too much, on with the story!**

Title: An Unlikely Pair

News Lady

Breaking news folks, it's currently 10:47 pm, we're at the Townsville jail only to find it has been blown to pieces. We're unsure when this explosion occurred but there were no survivors in the building, people that lived nearby are heading to hospitals from the massive explosion. There most—

* * *

The TV was then cut off. A tall man with a long white jacket sat up on the soft couch and frowned hearing his wife cry again. He put the remote on a bookshelf and stood up then walked to the dining room.

She was sitting at the table with a plate of food lying in front of her but she still hadn't touched it. His eyes followed to where she was glaring at, he sighed when they came to a small decorated frame of their daughter. She was posing and had a lovely smile in the photo.

The wife let out another heart breaking shriek and slammed a fist on the large table. Her tears dropped into her mashed potatoes. He embraced her with warmth and love, "I'm just as upset as you are. I know we'll find her, I promise we will. Please just calm down, I can't stand seeing you this way."

She hugged back and let her sobs flow down quietly. "How can I calm down? My baby is out there! She needs me….who knows how many bastards are roaming around this town…..My baby girl, she needs me."

He took a deep breath, there was nothing more he could say to comfort her, he couldn't get the thought out of his own mind, ever since their loss they had been nothing but depressed. Her arms released the man and she stood up, putting a sweater on and sobbing more. "W-where are you going?!

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to search more!! I'm not resting until I find her!"

He sighed again, they just came back from searching half the town. They jumped when the sound of their doorbell echoed through the house. He opened it and felt the excitement pulsing in his veins when being face to face with a policeman.

"Hello sir, please tell me you guys have found her"

The cop looked down, his mustache twitched as he spoke. "I'm sorry Professor but we haven't found anything as of yet. We've looked in this entire part of town, I'm guessing she's made her way past this area."

The wife sank her face into the professor's shoulder and sobbed hearing what the officer said, it was the worst news she's ever heard in her life. The policeman frowned. "I'm sorry this happened , we'll keep looking no matter what."

She nodded her head slowly not being able to speak. The professor wrapped an arm around her waist in another warm hug. The officer gave a solute then walked back to his vehicle. The professor stroked his wife's short red hair before walking her back inside and closing the door.

* * *

The sun sat brightly on the horizon, another normal day was born. Crowds of towns' folk were piled on sidewalks walking from shops and jobs. No one was aware of a mysterious looking boy that wore a thick brown jacket over his clothes along with a top hat.

He walked unseen into the Townsville bank which had a fair amount of people inside. He waited in line, tapping his foot impatiently. When it was his turn up he lowered his hat which almost covered most of his eyes.

The lady crossed her fingers and smiled while watching him approach her front counter. "Good morning sir and how may I help you today?"

"Take me to this bank's safe, make it quick and don't question why." he spoke in a low volume so no one else would hear.

"Excuse me?"

He blew a deep aggravated breath at the woman and grabbed her collar, pulling her down roughly. His face jerked to her ear, he began whispering. "If there's one thing I hate, it's having to repeat myself."

She glared at him, not giving into his words. He snickered shifting the top hat away from his eyes and looking back at her with a deadly expression. Her eyes grew. "You….your…"

He tilted his head with a nasty grin on his face. His dark red eyes brang creeps straight down her spine, no one had those eyes except Townsville's top criminal.

He chuckled seeing the look of worry take over her face as he showed her the small handgun hidden in his thick coat. "You see those hidden cameras that were lying around?"

Her body shivered, she looked up to where their community had placed secret cameras and was more than shocked to find they where no longer there. Instead there were metal boxes strapped around wires. She gasped not knowing what they were.

"They're bombs, exploding bombs. I'm pretty sure your aware of what happened to the jail yesterday, correct? I couldn't have those annoying cameras watching this now could I? Don't bother calling anyone, that is if you still enjoy life." He held the front of the gun on her belly and kept a keen finger on its trigger. The women winced, she never had a gun pointed to her body.

"They should be going off in about 20 or so minutes from now, just enough time for you to take me to the safe and for me to get the hell outa here. Lets speed the process lady, I don't have all day." He pushed the weapon harder into her stomach, she heard a click and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. "Your not ganna make me repeat myself are you?" she shook her head, she wouldn't let tears fall, "right this way sir."

He smirked then tucked the gun back under his large jacket. She lead him to a room in the very back, he watched her type in a code to get through the door. She hesitated to press the last button. The feeling of hard cold metal rested at the back of her head, she breathed hard heavy breathes and quickly unlocked the door for him to get through.

He grabbed a fistful of her brown hair yanking it hard and pulling her down to the floor behind him. She moaned as her body slammed onto the tiled surface. He walked inside and laughed, "it's about time."

He made his way to the safe, strapping a pair of gloves on before touching anything. She gasped as he easily put in the combinations and opened its giant door, _no one but the government is suppose to know that combination. How on earth does he know it?_

He reached back into his jacket and took out a long brown stitched up sack. His arms pulled down as much bundles of money as they could, each dropping into the opened sack. The bag was getting full, he smirked feeling satisfied. His eyes turned back to the woman who was eased up at the door trying to keep a far away distance from him as much as possible.

"That wasn't so hard now was it? I guess I owe you a thanks." He then turned around to head out an exit door, she got up and stopped him. "Wait a minute! I gave you what you wanted now stop those bombs right now!!"

He threw the big sack over his back and smirked at her. "Did I say those were bombs? Silly me."

Her mouth hung low, she was tricked? "You people believe anything these days don't you?" he snickered before walking out. She leaned against a wall and stared at the blank ceiling, how could she be fooled so easily?

But then again, he was holding a gun. It was all to save her skins. When he was completely gone she ran back to her counter and began dialing the police, other people in line were yelling and fussing at her but she ignored them.

When the phone was finally answered she began explaining everything. Her words were cut short when she heard a fast rhythm of beeps echo the building. She looked up to where he had replaced the cameras. The boxes where all beeping, but…..they weren't really bombs were they? He said they were, but then he said they weren't…….she froze and the tears rolled down her skin.

**A scream was the only thing heard before the entire place exploded into bolder sized pieces.**

* * *

He laughed rather psychotically listening to the shattering glass and flames fill the air. He put his regular red cap back on his head and removed the large jacket from his body. "Nothing better than the sound of a sweet explosion in the morning," he cackled as he walked away. The screams and rocks faded to silence as he turned into a dark alley and walked near a door. He dug in his pocket and gripped on a pair of keys.

Before he could put them up to the knob there was a sound. He froze. He wasn't positive but it sounded like crying. He dropped his things and searched for the noise, whoever was out there had to be a complete idiot to follow him here. His fingers felt through the linty pocket of his pants and slowly slid out a sharp knife.

The sound was coming from behind a bunch of tin trash cans. He quietly walked closer and moved them aside. He was shocked at what he saw.

There was a young girl, she looked no more than 6yrs old. Her hair was long, silky and red, a giant red ribbon kept her hair into a ponytail. She didn't see him at first since she had her hands over her face sobbing. Her body was kneeled down in a corner and she wore a school uniform, there was also a small school bag on her back.

He stared at her, putting the knife back into his pocket and taking a few steps closer. "What are you doing here?" he said bitterly.

She quickly jumped and looked up with frightened watery eyes. He peered into her sparking pink eyes, her cheeks were rosy red. She sniffed and shifted her body away from his until her back met the wall.

"Well little girl, why are you here?"

She sat up, her voice was soft and meek. "They were being mean to me so I came here." He raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

She sniffed, "that mean kid Harry Pitt and all the other kids at school."

Brick sighed. There was only one word he could describe this girl as. **_Innocent_**_._ She began crying again, he growled. His arms leaned down and picked her up off the dirty pavement, she was incredibly light in his arms. He carried her out of the ally and put her back to her feet when they reached the edge of a sidewalk. She squinted her eyes feeling the bright sunshine on her face.

"Go home, and don't come back here if you know what's good for ya" he told her. She looked around the street, there was hardly any people around this part of town. The place looked deserted. The tears formed back into her eyes, she grabbed one of his fingers and pulled at it before he had a chance to turn back around.

He swung his arm, knocking her to the hard cement and staring down at her with mad eyes. "What is it now? Didn't you ever learn not to speak to strangers?" she thought for a while then shook her head. He sighed.

She leaned her back up, wiping the tears away and sniffing the mucus back up her nose. "I don't know how to go home…..can you…can you please help me mister?"

He put a hand on his forehead and closed his eyes sighing deeply. Every Instinct was telling him to take out his knife but he refused, he wasn't about to let a small child get the best of him. He smirked and kneeled down to be at her level.

She was shivering, he couldn't tell if it was from being cold or just fear. He placed a gentle hand on her back to keep her calm. "Just think, which way did you last come from?"

She looked up pondering. "I think it was that way" she said timidly while pointing left. "You think or you know?" she thought again. "Actually it might have been that way" she said pointing to the right. He felt his brain about to burst.

He released her and stood up. _This is impossible......_

He began walking back into the dark alley leaving her alone. She started to cry again. "No please don't go! Mister! Mister!?"

He heard her running and felt her body behind his. He stopped, she bumped into his legs and fell to her bottom. "Please don't leave me, I don't like to be alone mister."

He chuckled softly. An innocent girl like her wanting a cruel person like him around? How unlikely. She most likely never heard of him, or knew what a criminal was.

As he was laughing a crinkled poster caught his eye. It landed in the dirt after being thrown around by the wind, half of it was sitting in a puddle. He picked it up and was surprised to see the same girls face printed onto the paper. _Little girl gone missing?_

He looked at the girl then back at the poster, it was definitely her. His smirk grew ten times wider. What a coincidence for him to be the founder. He looked back to the paper seeing her address and home number. "So your name is Blossom?"

She smiled at him revealing her missing front teeth. He rolled the poster up and brung it back to his "hideout" with her following behind. The sack of cash was still sitting where he left it, he put the keys in the lock and opened the door. She squeezed past him to get in first, she was curious to look inside. He tossed the things on a chair then laid down on an old couch. He was rather surprised at her personality, you'd think a lost frightened child wouldn't even dare to follow a criminal, not this girl. She seemed a bit brave.

She investigated the whole room, crawling and running all around. He put his arms behind his head and looked out a nearby window. A wicked idea dropped in his mind all of a sudden, it was a plan that he would do simply for his own enjoyment. His mind drifted back to reality.

"So kid I'm guessing you miss your parents by now being gone all day and stuff, am I right?" she stopped running and frowned. "I do miss them…but if I go back then they're ganna make me go to school and mean kids will pick on me again."

He saw the tears form back in her eyes. He quickly picked her back up and embraced her in a warm hug not wanting to hear her annoying cries anymore. "No school huh….well then, if you don't want to go to school then you don't have to."

She gasped as he put her back down. A smile lit her soft face. "I don't have to go to school?!"

"If you don't want to then I don't see why you should" he told her smirking. Her pink eyes glistened under the ceiling light, she went up and hugged his leg. "Oh thank you mister, thank you!"

He chuckled listening to her sweet tender voice. It was so innocent and fragile, _how sickening_. He wanted so badly to shove a knife down her throat but that would only spoil things later.

"How about we make a little phone call to mommy and daddy kid, just to let them know your save."

She smiled at him and nodded letting go of his leg. "Mister, do you think we can be....friends?"

Brick froze. _Friends?_ He never understood the meaning of the word, the only friends he ever had were his trusty guns and knives. "Knock it off squirt, I'm not here to be friends. Don't you have one of those imaginary ones?"

Her smile went away. He smirked at her and placed a finger under her chin raising her head. Her red cheeks and cute face reflected through his red eyes. He was going to get rid of that innocence, he would show them all, evil can come within the smallest packages.

**

* * *

Sorry but i don't like this chapter very much and feel the need to redo it, but thats not up to me its up to you. Oh yeah i'm going to change the summary because i typed it completely incorrect, this story has nothing to do with her trying to bring love into his life so i'm going to fix that right now. **

**This would have been up earlier if i wasn't so darn lazy X3 anyways REVIEW!**


End file.
